Finding a New Dream
by Emma's Angel
Summary: Flynn did not survive the battle in the tower, so now how is Rapunzel supposed to go on? What if Flynn found a way to come back?  Short Multi-Chapter rated T for situations. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Finding a New Dream

Rapunzel sat in stunned silence at the bottom of the staircase as her world came crashing down around her. With one fell swoop, she had lost the two most important people, the only people as a matter of fact, that she had ever loved. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he have just let her heal him? She would have been alright, but he wouldn't or couldn't let her.

Instead of healing the stab wound her mother had inflicted on him, Flynn, or rather, Eugene had found a shard of glass from the table had broken during her earlier altercation with her so-called mother, and had sliced through her long blond tresses rending her powerless to stop his impending death. And now all the power that Mother Gothel had used to retain her youth suddenly drained as she clamored to save what was left in Rapunzel's golden hair. But it was useless; the hair became brown and powerless. Violently, Gothel began to grab at herself trying to stop the centuries of age that were quickly eroding her from existence. Rapunzel saw Gothel walk towards the tower window and tried to reach out to her, but it was too late. The old woman tripped over a clump of hair that lied at the window and fell out and down, becoming ash on the ground.

After taking a moment for Gothel's death to sink in, Rapunzel turned to Flynn, who lay still on the ground beside her. Holding his head, Rapunzel began to call out his name, hoping by some miracle that he still lived. The small coughs that escaped from his mouth gave Rapunzel a small amount of joy, but she chided him on the inside for doing what he did. In a desperate attempt she placed, Flynn's hand upon her now cropped hair and began to sing.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn called out, using most of energy he still had. Rapunzel turned to gaze into her lover's eyes. "Y-You were my new dream," Flynn weakly whispered as his eyes fluttered shut. Realizing this was both a confession and a goodbye, Rapunzel replied, "And you were mine." Holding back her tears, she watched as Flynn's body suddenly became limp.

"NO! No! Eugene! Stay with me! EUGENE!" Rapunzel reached up to touch Flynn's lips. No more air escaped them, his chest had quit moving. Moving her hand over his body, Rapunzel sung the enchantment that she had memorized her entire life as a last resort to heal not only the man she loved but herself as well. Then reality hit. Rapunzel leaned over Flynn's body and sobbed. And there she lay for what seemed like hours; the sun's cruel joyous light flooding the tower with its light.

Once the sun has crested behind the tower, the darkness returned to the small room. Sniffling, Rapunzel looked at Flynn's body one last time. The chain that Gothel has affixed to his wrist clanged harshly with her movements. Standing from her place on the floor, Rapunzel walked over to the satchel Gothel had packed when she had chained Rapunzel. Digging inside, Rapunzel found the key and walked back over to where Flynn lay. Inserting the key into the hole and turning, she heard clink of the lock as it released Flynn's arm. Now she had saved him from Gothel, however silly it may have seemed.

Realizing she still had family back in Corona, Rapunzel prepared for her return journey. Gathering her now brown cut hair, Rapunzel wrapped Flynn in part of it, almost smiling at the memory of tying him up the last time. The memory seemed like a lifetime away, instead of just two days ago. Slowly, Rapunzel lowered Flynn's body to the forest floor below. Standing on the edge like she had the day before, Rapunzel gazed one last time at her former home before sliding down her hair. This time, though there was not joy at being free. She could never be as free as she once had been.

Landing on the ground, she could see Gothel's cloak lying in a heap. Lifting it from the ground, dust sailed into the air and away from the girl. Looking towards the rock opening that concealed the entrance to her tower, she heard footsteps approaching. A strong, white horse stepped forward from the bushes, a concerned look on his face. Trotting over to Rapunzel he stopped suddenly when he saw Flynn on the ground unmoving.

"He's dead, Max," Rapunzel informed the palace horse, straining to keep tears from returning. "He's not going to wake up." Maximus began sniffing the ground where Flynn lay and nudged him with his nose. A startled whinny escaped from the horse as if he too could not believe the dashing thief was dead. Rapunzel grabbed the horse's neck and began sobbing uncontrollably again and Maximus wrapped his powerful head around the distraught girl.

Gathering her strength, Rapunzel told Maximus what happened. From her realization she was the Lost Princess to Flynn's arrival and eventual murder at the hands of Gothel. Picking up Flynn, Rapunzel draped his lifeless form over Maximus and covered him with Gothel's cloak. Proof, she reminded herself of what she knew was true. Together, the Lost Princess and the Palace Horse left the tower's meadow and headed back for the gleaming capital.


	2. Chapter 2

SQUEE! **Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this story as much I did writing it! Yeah it's gonna get sadder for a few more chapters, but that all changes I "promise"!**

Chapter Two

With lowered heads the pair of travelers made their way up the path to the palace doors. Rapunzel introduced herself as the lost princess, and after a small show and tell, was led inside. The Captain of the Guard was the first to meet them.  
"Your Highness," he bowed. "Maximus. We are thrilled to hear you are safe!"  
"Thank you," Rapunzel said wiping her nose. Do you have some place we can place him?" Rapunzel lifted the cloak and revealed Flynn to the Captain who had searched so hard for him.  
"That's Rider!" He exclaimed.  
"He saved my life," Rapunzel said matter of factly. "He died protecting me!"  
"I beg your pardon, Princess," The Captain corrected his behavior. He could see that Flynn Rider meant more to the Princess than simply a bodyguard. "I will see to it that he is properly cared for." With a snap of his fingers, the captain ordered several of his men to take Flynn's body to the back, and sent another to get the King and Queen. Then, after handing Maximus to a groomsman, he escorted Rapunzel to where she would meet her parents for the first time since infancy.

Rapunzel was shown a room, but she couldn't bear to stand there. It felt like the walls were closing in around her. Opening the large double doors, she walked out onto the balcony. There she stood, barefoot and alone. In another world she dreamed, she was standing here and Flynn was by her side. Inside her heart was doing a cartwheel.

_"You okay?"_ came a voice from her past.  
"I'm terrified," she replied aloud. "For eighteen years, I was raised by a woman who not only turns out to not be my mother, but she was using me for my powers. Now I have a mother and a father and what if they don't even want to see me?"  
She turned to stare in the direction of her tower and almost thought she saw Flynn instead.  
_"I don't think they would have sent up lanterns every year if they didn't care about you."_ Flynn's voice reasoned.

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel wept. She didn't care if she was imagining things, seeing her Eugene stand beside her gave her the courage she was lacking. Smiling his best "smoldering" smile, Flynn reached over and wiped a tear from Rapunzel's face. She could almost feel his skin touch hers, making her gasp at thinking that maybe he really was here after all.

"I wish you were here with me," she whispered.  
_"I'm always going to be here,"_ Flynn responded and grabbed Rapunzel's hand just as the doors behind her opened. Together the pair turned to face their Majesties.

Rapunzel swallowed hard as she stared at her parents. She looked at them with hopeful sorrow, and they returned the glance. Rapunzel stood there still as a statue. She was too scared to move.  
_"Go on,"_ Flynn's voice urged and Rapunzel took a step forward. The Queen walked down the small steps and reached out a hand to Rapunzel. Smiling warmly, she welcomed her daughter with open arms.

Rapunzel grabbed her mother and began to cry. She cried at the happiness of finally finding her family and in sorrow at all she had lost to get to this moment. A minute later the King walked over and the Royal family collapsed to the floor relishing each other's touch.

The celebrations for the Lost Princess' return lasted over a week. The people rejoiced and music and lanterns filled the air. And while Rapunzel smiled at being among her subjects, her heart was still heavy over Eugene's death. Before the official celebrations began, Rapunzel, Maximus, the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling and her parents tended to one last piece of business; the burial of Flynn Rider.

For his conduct in protecting Rapunzel, her father, the King had given Flynn a full pardon for all his crimes. And the Palace Guards also honored Flynn by giving him a full military service. Flynn's body was laid to rest on a small island that lay on the back side of the island. Granted he wouldn't be tanned, but at least Rapunzel could grant him his other dreams; he was alone and he could rest knowing she was safe. The night before the service, Rapunzel crept down to the crypt where he awaited burial, Maximus was keeping vigilant watch. Patting the horse on the head she went inside.

Flynn was dressed quite nicely; a crisp white shirt replaced the old one he wore. He still wore the same vest she had always seen him wear. And the red stain that still stained in the leather remained. Ghostly white and cold to the touch, Rapunzel grazed his cheek. Oh, how she wished his eyes would open. But this was not a fairy tale and Eugene would never wake up. Gently, Rapunzel bent down and gracefully kissed Eugene for the first, last, and only time. Then she turned and left the crypt and headed to her room.

Before leaving the tiny islet the next morning, she had had the royal engravers make a headstone for her handsome rouge. One that fit him best. The world may have known him as Flynn Rider, but to her he was always Eugene Fiztherbert. Placing Eugene's headstone on the mound of dirt, she blinked back a few tears and walked to the boat that would carry her to rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMGosh! I'm totally shocked by the reviews! THANKS! And yeah I know the last one as kinda morbid, but i needed to show her obsessive sorrow.  
Now, if I haven't mentioned it I do NOT own Tangled! Disney does! I'm just borrowing! I REALLY, REALLY hope you like this one and yeah, it's short but I have a reason!**

Chapter Three

Days passed. Rapunzel became accustomed to her new duties as Princess and relished the thought of being able to put Eugene in the back her mind. But he was never there for long. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon it was her birthday again, and it had been decided by the royal family that the lanterns continue to be lit each year as a way to commemorate not only Rapunzel's birth and return but also for those lost the previous year.

The night before the ceremony, Rapunzel stared out her window and gazed at the stars. Seeing the brightest star in the sky, Rapunzel made a wish. It was a stupid wish, but she wished it anyway. Everyone knew she still pinned over Eugene. And though her mother meant well, she had begun to accept invitations from suitors seeking to marry her daughter. But there was only one who truly suited her. And that was Eugene. So with her heart overflowing with love, pain and joy, Rapunzel wished with all her might that the pain in her heart would ease and Eugene would come back to her.

The next night, Rapunzel stood with her parents as they prepared to release the first lantern. The King and Queen would release their lantern in honor of Rapunzel, and she in turn would release one of her own...for Eugene. Then the rest of the kingdom would follow suit just as they had done for every year previous.  
Rapunzel gently released her lantern into the sky and watched as it flickered and danced in the evening sky. Slowly her lantern joined her parent's lantern and together they danced and twirled.

The image made Rapunzel's heart overflow with emotion and instead of becoming a wreck in front of her parents; she carefully and quietly retreated to from the balcony. Her tears finally coming forth, she darted to her room before anyone else noticed.

A soft, pink and orange glow enveloped her room as she entered. Tossing her crown on her bed, she opened her windows and stepped out on her balcony watching as hundreds and thousands of more lanterns joined hers.  
"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel sighed as she leaned against the doorframe, wiping a tear from her eye. "How I wish you were here."

Suddenly, a glint of light infiltrated her sight distracting her from the serene scene outside. Turning to see what was obstructing her vision, she saw that her crown which had been on her bed now hung in mid air, the light from the lanterns reflecting in the three large diamonds on top.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for Brunettes?"

**SURPRISE! Ha ha! I told you! Now it gets fun! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am loving you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! The only thing I have left to say is PLEASE Don't freak out!**

Chapter Four

Blinking rapidly, Rapunzel strained to glimpse the figure that held her crown. Was she dreaming? She had to be because this could not be happening! As she walked inside, she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her, but it was hard, because her heart was about to beat out of her chest at the sight before her.

Leaning against her bedpost, arms folded and clutching her crown was a roguishly handsome young man with dark brown hair and eyes to match wearing dark pants, navy blue vest and white shirt.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked near a whisper, fearing saying his name would make him disappear.  
"Hiya, doin, Blondie? Long time no see." Eugene pushed himself away from the bed post and walked closer to Rapunzel making her stop dead in her tracks.  
"Is it really you?" She asked louder this time and continued to approach him. When she was about an arm's length away she stopped. Any reasonable thought she had had flew out the window. She kept watching him, staring intently into his eyes. What she saw confirmed everything.

As soon as she made contact with those eyes, she watched as they changed from the devilish Flynn Rider to the soft and caring Eugene she had dreamed about so often.  
Eugene reached out and placed her crown back on her head.  
"There, much better." But it didn't stay long as the crown flew from her head as Rapunzel threw herself into Eugene's arms stifling her cries in his warm chest. Eugene wrapped his arms around his princess and squeezed her with all he had. As Rapunzel continued to cry he furled his brows in the happiness it brought to hold her in his arms again.

Rapunzel could barely think, barely move as she held on to Eugene for dear life. "Oh, please don't let this be a dream!" she exclaimed. "Or if it is let me die now!"  
"Hey now," Eugene scolded as he pried Rapunzel away. "I will not have you talk like this!"  
But his protest was shortened as Rapunzel pulled him towards her for a kiss.

Oh God! How they relished it! Eugene mentally kicked himself for having not taken the opportunity to do this last year. For several minutes the reunited couple remained lip-locked. Finally, though, one of them had to come up for air.  
"God, how I missed you," Eugene said as he brushed a stray piece of her short brown hair away from her face.

"I can't believe your really here," Rapunzel said as she leaned in to Eugene's touch. Then she pulled away and headed towards the door. "I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad th-"  
"Rapunzel," Eugene called out stopping Rapunzel in her tracks. "It won't do you any good. They can't see me. No one can...except you."  
"I-I don't understand," Rapunzel furled her brows, in confusion. Why would she be the only one to see him?  
"Think of it as a one-time pass from the other side," Eugene answered for her. Realization dawned on the short-haired princess.  
"You mean you're going away again? No! Eugene, you've got to be kidding!" Eugene walked towards Rapunzel sadness marring his usually handsome face.  
"Rapunzel I-,"  
"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Rapunzel began to tear up all over again.

"Shh, shh," Eugene pulled her in. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's just talk and enjoy being with each other again." He guided her towards the sofa at her bed. After sitting her down, he took a seat beside her.  
"So," he began light-heartedly, "what's new in your world?"  
Searching her thoughts, Rapunzel landed on the first one that came to mind.  
"Mother is sending out for suitors."  
"And?" Eugene prodded. "Any takers?"  
Rapunzel shook her head. "Why not?" "Because they're not you." Eugene blinked his large brown eyes. This was worse than he suspected.  
"Blondie, w- we gotta find a better nickname for you," he grinned. "'Blondie' just doesn't have the right ring anymore."  
"But I like it," Rapunzel smiled her first real smile. "It reminds me I'm not completely hallucinating."  
"Alright, Blondie," Eugene replied as he leaned back. "That'll be our special thing. Just between the two of us." Rapunzel smiled again.

"Now, back to the suitor thing," Eugene sat up straight and looked Rapunzel in the eye. "You cannot spend the rest of your life waiting for me to come back. It's not gonna happen!" Hurt flashed across Rapunzel's face. Eugene slightly winced at the sting of her pained face, but she needed to face the hard truth.  
"Rapunzel, I'm here, but I'm not here. I'm actually out there on that small island on the other side of the kingdom with a plaque that reads "Eugene Fitzherbert: a prince among thieves". Which is actually very nice of you, by the way. Thank you."

Rapunzel's eyes grew large. Not even her parents or Pascal knew what was on that plaque! The only way Eugene would have known what was on it was if he had somehow seen it himself!  
"See I can watch you from I am," he said stroking Rapunzel's face. "And it kills me to think you do nothing all day but wish I could come back to life. That's not why I did what I did!"

"Then why did you?" Rapunzel snapped fury and hurt returning as her brain replayed the events of Eugene's death. "I could have saved you and then you would still be alive!"  
"I did it because I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing you were out there somewhere still a prisoner of Gothel's."  
"But I knew what I was doing!" Rapunzel shoved Eugene aside and stood up. "My hair could have healed you! And what do you do? You do this to it!" She grabbed her bobbed hair with her hands as she finished her statement. "I could have saved you!" she yelled. "I could have saved you!"

By now, she was rumpled in floor, head in her hands as Eugene walked over to her. Kneeling down he told her again, "I could not live knowing you were still a captive somewhere." He raised her head. "Come hell or high water, which I have already done, I would have searched for you." He cupped Rapunzel's head. "I love you, and would rather die again knowing you were free than to live a hundred years not knowing where you were."  
Rapunzel's heart sank. She knew he was telling her the truth.

"Please Rapunzel, live. Live for me. Live for us." Rapunzel threw herself into Eugene's embrace.  
"I don't want you go."  
"I know, I know." Eugene stroked Rapunzel's head. "I had to pull a lot of strings to come here," he paused before he brought Rapunzel's face up to his. "But I _promise_ you, I will try to find a way to come back to you. But you have to promise me _ONE_ thing."  
"Anything," Rapunzel stared into the eyes of the man that she loved.  
"Promise you will move on with your life?" Rapunzel searched herself. Could she really do that? She knew what Eugene was doing. She had told him once upon a time that she made a promise, she kept that promise. If she made this promise to Eugene she would have to keep it. If there was a chance Eugene could be beside her again she would do anything it took.

Looking at Eugene, her heart full of love and peace, she nodded. "I promise. But I will _never_ forget you!"  
"I would never ask for less," Eugene assured her as they embraced again. "I promise you, if there is a way I will find my way back to you. And when I make a promise,"  
"I keep that promise," they said together, remembering the scene in her tower when she had him captive in a chair.

Soon, the sun would rise in the kingdom of Corona and at this moment, the kingdom's lost princess was sleeping peacefully in her lover's arms. Noticing it was getting light outside Eugene scooped up his dream come true and walked her over to the bed. Laying her down on the bed, he swallowed hard as he whispered in her ear, "You were dreaming, Rapunzel. Your grief brought me here. Remember what you promised. Live for us and I promise I will try to come back to you." Gently, Eugene placed a kiss on her forehead. "Dream new dreams for both of us." Then grabbing her crown from the floor he walked over to her bed.

"Hmm," Eugene thought as he rubbed his chin. Then looking up he replied. "Oh, come on! I was just kidding!" Eugene placed the crown on the pillow beside her and out from behind him he pulled out a single flower. Laying it on her bedside table her namesake fluttered in the early morning breeze. Eugene choked back a tear as he continued to stand at the foot of Rapunzel's bed, desperate for a few more moments with her. Then, as the morning sun began to illuminate the room Eugene's form slowly faded away and disappeared with the sun's warmth.

***holds up hands* DON"T FREAK OUT! I tried to warn you! So sad! God I feel for these guys and I'm the one doing this too them! Ah, but don't worry, I have plans for these two….. I'm a HARDCORE Flynn/Rapunzel shipper so don't worry! There's only two parts left! Reviews are courage! I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I'm sorry I didn't post last night..mega tired...and today was even busier! But I know you all are curious about the next part. It's kinda short, and i did take some artistic license w/ our girl (you'll see when you read), so try not to hate me to much...One more to go!**

Chapter Five

"Yaw!" Rapunzel shouted as she urged Maximus further and further into the forest. Maximus bowed his head down and applied extra forced to his gait. Slowly, he began to increase his distance. Not that he minded really, he actually rather enjoyed his weekly ride through the forest with Rapunzel. She wasn't afraid to jump fences, large tree stumps or even some rock cliffs. Her fiery and independent spirit had returned. And he was glad. Ever since that first year back, she had managed a complete turnaround. She no longer moped about the castle and stables hoping for one last glimpse of that thief she had fallen for.

After her nineteenth birthday, Rapunzel seemed full of new energy. Like she had finally let go of past. It was almost considered a miracle. Almost as miraculous as the other astounding thing; her hair had began to grow! Granted it was extremely slow growing, but at least now, it sat at her shoulders and she could put it up if she wished. But today was not one of those days. Nope, today, Rapunzel had let her hair down, so to speak and was racing through the forest at break neck speed.

"Woo hoo!" Rapunzel cried as Maximus jumped a large clump of tree roots. "Yeah! Let's go boy!" The wind of the running made her hair fly by, and her clothes waved like a flag. After several minutes, Rapunzel pulled the reins and Maximus came to a stop by a large river. Rapunzel hopped down and removed her riding shoes. Then she ran into the river splashing large amounts of water on the banks.

"Isn't this a great day! The sun is nice and warm, the wind is just enough to keep you cool and the weather just couldn't be better!" Rapunzel plopped down on the bank. She turned to her shoulder. "What do you think Pascal?" The little green lizard crawled out from his perch on her shoulder and sniffed the air. Then he nodded at the girl. Propping herself on her elbows, she gazed down the tree lined clearing. Tilting her head back and forth, she studied the scene for a moment before grabbing her bag. Inside she kept her sketchbook. She never knew when inspiration would strike and today it had. She grabbed a pencil and began to sketch.

Several moments later, she had drawn the tree-lined road. Rapunzel studied the drawing for a moment before critiquing her work. "What do you think Max?" The horse just nodded in polite understanding. He never really cared for art, though some of Rapunzel's drawings of him were quite good.  
"Pascal?" the little chameleon just shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, well something just feels missing." Rapunzel studied again. "Ah! I know!" Then she began to doodle some more.

"There! Now it's complete!" Rapunzel held the sketchbook out in front of her and surveyed her creation. Her addition: a girl with long blond hair walking with a brown haired man. "Yeah, they look like Eugene and I but it's just because they are far away." For a brief moment, Rapunzel became wistful. "You know, I never thought I would feel like this again," she murmured as she grabbed Maximus' reins and began to walk.

"I thought that with Eugene dead, my life wasn't worth living." she kept walking enjoying her trip down memory lane. "Then I had that dream, I told you both about it, right?" The horse and lizard nodded their heads. "It was just so real! I guess my grief gave me a doozy of a dream! But it had a point; I couldn't spend the rest of life crying over Eugene. I loved him. I still do and a part of me always will. But the best thing I can do to honor him is to continue living." She stopped and leapt astride Maximus.

"After all, that's not why he died. He died protecting me. So I could live." She turned Maximus towards the direction they had just come from. "Well, better get back to the castle before sundown. Mom said she had a birthday surprise me." And with that she and her companions headed back home.

**Yup, it's short but that because so much happens in the conclusion that I just couldn't break it up any better! Besides it would spoil to much! *tehe*  
As always Reviews are my LIFE! Thanks guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I have been bad! VERY VERY BAD! I didn't update when I was supposed to! SORRY! Anyway, we're finally there! And if you haven't guessed NONE of the characters are mine, I just borrowed them from the lovely people at Disney! LOVE YA!**

Chapter Six: The Conclusion

After washing up and changing her clothes, Rapunzel headed to the throne room where her parents waited.  
"Oh, don't you look lovely!" the Queen mused as she admired how much her daughter looked like her.  
"She's as beautiful as you, dear," the King added kissing his daughter on the head. Then the Queen took a more serious tone.

"As you know, your twenty-first birthday is just a few days away." Rapunzel nodded. "Well, we were hoping that before that day comes you would consider the possibility of a betrothal."  
Rapunzel sighed. This was not the new paint she was hoping for.

"Mother I just don't think I am ready to settle down yet. I've just recently worked through Eugene. Must I consider such a life-long plan so soon?"  
"I'm not saying that you have to marry the first man who comes along," the King interjected. "But it is something I want you to seriously consider."  
Exhaling a defeated sigh, Rapunzel breathed, "Yes, father."

"And since we are on the subject," her father continued. "A young man arrived the other day from the kingdom to the East. He wishes to stay and enjoy our festivities for your birthday."  
"Why?" asked a puzzled Rapunzel.  
"He is a lovely young man," the Queen changed the subject. "He's well read, very polite, and I dare say he is also very handsome." All this was doing the exact opposite of what her parents wanted her to do. Instead of showing interest in the young man, she wanted to run away and hide, hoping the young man would go away. Instead, she was led before the large doors to the balcony and ushered outside where a man stood waiting dressed in a navy vest and dark pants.

"Your Highness," the Queen addressed the young man. "Here is our daughter, Princess Rapunzel."  
Rapunzel stood nervously still as she waited for the young man to turn around. As he did, Rapunzel's heart began to pound for no known reason at all. That was until she saw who it was.

It was like she was staring at a ghost. His hair was lighter, his eyes more blue than brown but his physical characteristics and body movements screamed that this is was Eugene. Even his smile was suspiciously Flynn like.

"Hi," said the visiting prince as he bowed to Rapunzel. "I am Prince Herbert Fitzpatrick. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Startled by his appearance, Rapunzel stepped back and fell backwards onto the steps. Instantly, he was at her side. "Are you alright, Your Highness?" Rapunzel felt Prince Herbert take her hand and lift her up.

Suddenly incensed, Rapunzel retorted, "I'm fine! I don't know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull, but I don't appreciate it!" and with that she stormed from the room. "Was it something I said?" asked Prince Herbert. The King and Queen shrugged their shoulders. Then the Queen went in search of her daughter. Knocking on the door, she opened it and stepped inside.

On the bed sat Rapunzel, a brown leather pack beside her. She didn't seem to notice or care that someone was in the room with her.  
"Rapunzel, dear, are you okay?" The Queen asked as she walked closer and rounded the corner of the bed. There Rapunzel sat; her head hung low, fiddling with a folded piece of yellowed paper.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," she said in an attempt at an apology. "It's just they are so alike it's unreal."  
"What is honey?" The Queen reached out and touched Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel looked up, her eyes glazing with tears and handed her mother the paper.  
"This," opening the paper the Queen saw that the paper was one of the flyers that used to hang all over the kingdom seeking the wanted thief Flynn Rider.

"Oh my goodness," The Queen clutched her necklace. "You're right. They do look a lot alike."  
"This is one of the few things of his I still keep," Rapunzel admitted as she held on to the hip satchel that used to belong to Eugene.  
"I understand," the Queen reassured her daughter. "Can you try to know him even though he looks like your lost love?"  
Rapunzel sighed. "It would be very difficult, but it would also be rude to send him away." Rapunzel ran her hands thru her hair. "He can stay, but it will take a while to adjust to him."  
The Queen smiled. She was proud of her daughter for pushing through. "I'll go and explain this all to him." "Thank you, Mother," Rapunzel said as her mother kissed her forehead and left her room.

The next few days passed with much tension on Rapunzel's part. She knew poor Prince Herbert was trying his best to please her and that in some small way endeared him to her. It was just hard to see Eugene's face or a very close facsimile walk around her home. The day of her Birthday soon arrived and the whole kingdom was bustling with activity. And while Rapunzel usually loved to be involved, this time she chose a quieter route and saddled Maximus for a ride.

A nice leisurely ride before the night festivities began. Rapunzel rode through the village, greeting her subjects as she went. Then, crossing the bridge she urged Maximus into a full gallop and disappeared deep into the forest. She wasn't very far when a figure on a brown horse startled her and Maximus, almost causing him to buck Rapunzel.

"I beg your pardon, Princess," Prince Herbert offered as he tried to settle his horse. "It seems my horse got frightened by something."  
"Knowing this area, it's probably a bunny," she joked mostly to herself.  
"Are rabbits known to be vicious here?" Prince Herbert asked.  
"Only if you lived in a tower for most of your life, like I did." Rapunzel surprised herself by letting that spill. Usually she kept the tower part out of the Official Biography of Princess Rapunzel. But Prince Herbert didn't seem turned away by it. Instead he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh, dear. That must have been a horrible experience."  
"Not really," Rapunzel answered. "It had its moments; the seventy feet of magical glowing hair had its perks."  
"_Glowing_ hair?" The Prince was confused. Stifling a chuckle, she then began to tell her life story as she and Prince Herbert walked through the forest.

"So that explains why you have blond hair in your baby portrait in the village and yet you have brown hair now." Rapunzel nodded.  
"If it weren't for Eugene, I never would have found my way here."  
"Eugene was your boyfriend?" Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks. They had never really had the chance to find out what they were to each other. They just knew that one loved the other.

"Not really," Rapunzel admitted truthfully. "I mean I loved him, and I still do love him, but he died before it could anywhere."  
"I'm terribly sorry," Prince Herbert consoled. "I could only imagine what you must have gone through. May I ask how he died?"  
"The woman who raised me stabbed him," Rapunzel confided. "And before I could heal him, he cut my hair. Hence why it's back to brown."

"So he gave his life so you wouldn't have to be a prisoner?" Prince Herbert deduced. Rapunzel nodded. "He was a very brave man. I see why you still hold on to his memory."  
Rapunzel smiled gratefully. This Prince seemed to understand the importance of her past love.  
"So, Herbert Fitzpatrick, huh?" Rapunzel looked at the prince, eyeing him with her best "bad cop" look.

"Oh, yeah," Prince Herbert seemed to shrug it off. "Typical family lineage stuff. My father's middle name was Herbert."  
"And what about your middle name? Aren't there usually a few of those in there somewhere?"  
Prince Herbert stopped. "Um, yeah I have one. But if I mention it do you promise not to freak out?"  
"Promise." Rapunzel nodded. She was actually kind of starting to like this guy. Until she heard his middle name.  
"It's Eugene. Herbert Eugene Fitzpatrick."  
Rapunzel just stared in awed silence at the man in front of her. Something about that dream years ago tried to come forward but was blocked.

After a moment to regain her composure, Rapunzel responded. "Well, I have to admit I didn't see that coming. I mean, it figures you would have to share the same name as Eugene. After all, it's not exactly common."  
"That is most definitely true," Smiled Prince Herbert. It was then that the two royals noticed that the sun was starting to dip low in the sky.

"Oh, the sun's about to go down," Rapunzel noticed as she and Prince Herbert got back on their horses. Staring back down the road that takes her to the tower she allowed her mind to flashback once more on the adventure that she and Eugene had shared. Then she heard Prince Herbert's voice call out "You comin', Blondie?"

Rapunzel whipped her head around real quick. "What did you just say?"  
"I said 'Are you ready to go, your Majesty'?" But something about that answer told Rapunzel Prince Herbert was lying.  
"You're lying," she accused.  
"I beg your pardon?" replied the Prince offended. "Rapunzel we really should be going." And with that he was off.

Spurring Maximus she told him to cut off the prince. Always one to follow orders, Maximus used a shortcut and stopped the prince, almost causing his horse to lose its rider.

"You called me 'Blondie'. No one knew I had that nickname." Rapunzel positioned Maximus closer to Prince Herbert. "Except one person, who made me a promise." Rapunzel stared intensely into Prince Herbert's eyes. Prince Herbert did not attempt to make any type of escape; instead he stayed as still as his horse let him and allowed the princess to examine him. As Rapunzel continued to stare into Prince Herbert's eyes, she could almost swear she saw his blue eyes turn brown.

"Eugene?" she whispered.  
"Hi," he said in that old Flynn-like way, his eyebrow raised in an attempt to look charming. Even Maximus recognized him this time and startled the horse somehowknocking the poor prince off his own seat. Immediately, Rapunzel leaped down and rushed to his side.  
"Oh my god, Eugene is that really you?"

Prince Herbert groaned as he sat up and checked his head. Then he pointed at Maximus.  
"You are a very bad horse!"  
"Oh, he's nothing but a big-," Rapunzel stared at the prince in amazement. Was this person laying on the floor really the same man? Helping Prince Herbert to his feet Rapunzel continued to inspect him. If she didn't know any better, she would swear his hair turned darker. That or the fading sun."It really is you!" Rapunzel cried knowing for sure that blond or brunette the person standing before her was Eugene Fitzherbert.

"You kept your promise, and I kept mine." Prince Herbert smiled as he softly touched Rapunzel's cheek. Rapunzel didn't say a word, she just grabbed on to his neck and didn't let go. Maximus neighed in delight as he recognized his old friend. "But this is our secret," he told Rapunzel and Maximus. "No one else needs to know. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Eugene Fitzherbert is dead."

"But I can still call you Eugene, right?"  
"Isn't that my middle name?" Eugene smiled and rapunzel let out a small shreak.  
"H-How did you do this?" Rapunzel asked, a million questions forming in her head.  
"Let's just say there was a spot opening up and I made reservations."  
"Bu-but, your name, your looks? How is that all possible?"  
"You just have to believe in a higher power," Eugene said. "I didn't think there was one, till I met you."

"Now we both know there is," Rapunzel said smiling as she pulled the lapels of Eugene's vest forcing him into a downward spin. Catching him she said, "Come here you," and placed a kiss to his lips. Reaching up to cradle her head, Eugene embraced his Princess as they shared their kiss. Prying each other away, they each mounted their horses and headed back to the castle. Once inside, Rapunzel filled her parent's hearts with joy as she told them she and "Prince Herbert" wished to announce their engagement. While Eugene still went by Prince Herbert before the wedding, afterwards he insisted on being called his family name; Eugene. It seemed to fly over the heads of the King and Queen, for all they cared about was their daughter's happiness.

And so, that night, on Rapunzel's twenty-first birthday, she stood with her parents and Eugene as they unleashed their lantern into the darkening sky. Then she and Eugene raised their lantern up to join the thousands of others in celebration of the kingdom's good fortune. Later as Rapunzel and Eugene watched, the night sky glowed with the light of a thousand lanterns. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand and cupped her cheek. Then he tenderly bent down and kissed his princess fulfilling that dream he'd had that first night so many years ago. And as the lanterns continued to fill the night sky, Eugene and Rapunzel bathed in its glow, as at last they saw the light.

**And they lived happily Ever After! So what'd you think? I shocked myself by actually having this WHOLE THING as in from Chapter 1-6, done in one night! That has NEVER happened as far as multi-chaps go. Probably b/c of size, but oh well. Anyway, being the die-hard Flynn shipper I am he couldn't NOT find a way back! Hehehe!  
Please Review and let me know your thoughts! And thanks you guys! This has been an absoulte blast! **


End file.
